Something Happened On The Way To Heaven
by Takun18
Summary: Mimiru / Tsukasa one shot. First /h//s fic too. ^^' Be gentle. WARNING: It's rated PG13 because they don't have M15+. Implied adult scene.


This is just a oneshot fic of Tsukasa and Mimiru, like DragonSlayer's _In MY World_. Its my first .Hack//SIGN fic too, and I havnt watched the series, so I hope it's ok. ^^'

I don't own .hack//SIGN. 

************ 

Something Happened On The Way To Heaven 

By Ta-kun (Stewie)

************

Mimiru logged-in in the center of Mac Anu, the broad side of her sword resting on the leather strap of her armoured shirt. "Todays the day." she said quietly to herself, and walked into town to find the leader of the Crimson Knights.

************

Subaru gave Mimiru a look that was soaked in confusion. "You want _what?_" she asked, each word sounding more strained than the one before it.  
"I want you to let me _feel_."  
Subaru's porcelain features twisted while one fine eyebrow raised higher than the other. "You know I can't do that."  
"Can't or won't?"  
"Won't Mimiru! Have you even stopped to think about what would happen if you linked your nerves into the Game?"  
"Yes. So how about it?"

Subaru shook her head. "No, you havn't. If someone could feel what was happening it would be too easy to forget that you're in vitual reality and become addicted."  
Mimiru's ocean blue eye's squinted in frustration. "C'mon, do you really think I'd do that?"  
"No, but I do think you havn't thought it through. Look at Tsukasa and what's happened to him." Subaru wasn't sure but for a moment she thought the tanned girl's face had darkened at the mention of the wave master's name.  
"Well if everyone you met tried to hack you to peices, you wouldn't be very friendly either..." she responded, a scowl pressed into her face which made her yellow markings alone seem angry. Subaru calmly regarded Mimiru but mentally a voice chanted "It's all about Tsukasa! It's all about Tsukasa!"

No matter weather or not she liked to admit it, often when things involved Tsukasa they turned out badly...

"Well, I would have to agree Mimiru. I wouldn't like that at all, which is one reason why we don't have such heavy conections invloved in the World. You know Tsukasa can't even log out now don't you?"  
Mimiru's defient stance stiffened, the muscels in her shoulders tensing. _"Does she keep having to mention Tsukasa??"_ she thought mentally, but the Crimson Knight leader seemed to almost know what she was thinking.  
"Would this have anything to do with him?"  
Immediatly Mimiru's anger turned right around, her cheeks turning from a pale complexion to a deep red blush. "N-no."

_"Ah, what a tangled web we weave, when we practise to decieve._ Your not good at hiding the truth Mimiru..." Although she hadn't spoken the words, Suburu knew the look she was giving the girl in front of her spoke volumes about how she knew the truth. It wasn't hard to tell: Tsukasa and Mimiru had been seen together many places, and although their relationship seemed to be unknown, people knew there was a type of tension between them. And Suburu had to admit, since he had met Mimiru, he had begun to open up to people a bit more...

She mentally turned the idea over in her head. Ultimatly, it would have been unheard of, but as the concept continued to roll in her brain, cracks appeared in her logic. Thoughts about how something like this could be a benifit to some. Especially if it meant the World's most known wave master was affected in a positive way. Sighing, she gave Mimiru a long look, taking in her determined but flushed face.  
"We're going to have to alter your attributes if you want to be able to carry your blade still."  
Mimiru's features changed instantly to a clean, vibrant expression and Suburu quickly held a finger up.  
"_But_, don't make it obvious that this has happened now, Mimiru."  
"You have my word."

************

Tsukasa sat on a log at the entrance to a forest, his staff leaning against his shoulders as he gazed at a virtual ant that struggled with a fragment of food. A few feet beyond him, a magestic river ran, golden in color from being bathed in the light of sunset. He knew this part of the World well: the river would continue to run for at least an extra mile before joining the stream that ran through Mac Anu. It seemed strange that only a mile from the most popluated part of the virtual reality there was such seclusion. But it was of course, for Tsukasa to have spent the afternoon there. 

As he continued to watch the ant struggle with the crumb a dead branch snapped behind him, crushed under someones foot. Lifting his head around, Tsukasa was faced with Mimiru standing there. She wore a blank expression on her face. "..hi Tsukasa."  
Tsukasa blinked and answered hello before turning back to look at the ground again, already feeling her coming to sit down with him. The ant was no longer there. The program, automatically sensing that noone was looking at it, deleted it. But while he stared down at the leaf-littered forest floor, he felt almost like the ant did. Someone was watching him, and very intently at that. Looking upwards slowly, his eyes made contact with Mimiru's, freezing each other in a held gaze. "M-Mimiru?"

Tsukasa almost veered backwards off the log as Mimiru's arm moved towards his face, but as soon as he felt her hand touch him, all movements stopped. His bottom lip quivered unconsciously as he fet her hand trace along the sides of his face, a gentle touch against his skin. "I wondered what it would be like to touch you Tsukasa..."  
The wave master's eyes widened as the words sunk in. _"Touch...."_ It repeated in his head, until finally he made the mental snap and his voice reacted with "Y..you can... _feel_ me?"  
"Yes..." "How? How can you?" "Because... because I want too."

Mimiru scooted closer to Tsukasa on the log, gazing at his face until tentavly, his arm came up touched the side of her rib cage. Mimiru drew a breath in quickly at feeling him touch her for the first time, and watched the corner of his mouth twitch into a small smile that she mirrored. A few moments later, both teens embraced each other. Pressed against each other they felt their faces touching and their hair mangling with each others, a silvery chestnut color between them. They stayed that way, content with the other person they held close to them, until finally the daylight between them vanished. Tsukasa and Mimiru held each other as they felt each others lips covering their own.

Neither of them knew how. Or why. They're thoughts where running at a frantic pace, and when they managed to fall of the log they hardly noticed. All they knew was they were with each other. What they did become aware of however, was their situation. They were lying on top of each other, alone at the edge of the forest. A blush krept onto both of they're faces as everything sank in, but despite everything, it was like a stronger force was willing each other forward. 

"M-mimiru...? Are you...?"  
"Uh huh. D-do you think...?"  
"Uh huh."

Silently and shakingly, Mimiru's hands grabbed the folds of Tsukasa's cloak. "Are you sure?" he asked again, nervousness in his voice. She nodded, feeling the muscles in the back of her neck tense.  
"Are you?"  
Tsukasa nodded and the two embraced each other in the last rays of light from the day that reflected from the river. And Tsukasa and Mimiru became lovers...

**********

Darkness had well and truly fallen on the World as the wave master and heavy blade walked towards the gate at Mac Anu. Both walked slowly with their hands and fingers laced together as they leaned on one another. It had been over an hour since both of them had made love, and even though many fleeting moments had passed the full strength of their actions hadn't caught up with them fully. After laying next to each other and waited to get their breath back, they had dressed and slowly started to walk back to town. The afterglow of the experience still with them even now as the couple walked through town to the gate.

".. when do you think you'll be able to come on tomorrow?" Tsukasa asked, hoping the angelic young woman next to him will say early.  
"It's Sunday tomorrow. And all my homework is done, so pretty early." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They could see how tired the other was, and Tsukasa flushed a bit.

Mimiru kissed him once more and stepped towards the gate but quickly felt the touch of his hand as it fastened onto her arm. Looking back at him she saw his eyes wide as if he had just discovered some great thing, and in a way, he had. The full emotion had caught up with him, and pulling her closer he embraced her tightly, wishing the two of them were joined together. Mimiru gasped and her eyes went wide as he whispered three words into her ear. Mimiru let all of her weight fall forward onto him while saying over and over how she felt the same.   
"I love you too Tsukasa."

************

Tsukasa sat and watched the gate for a few more seconds. Mimiru's parting words of how she will see him tomorrow repeated in his mind. Smiling, he raised his staff towards the sky and left Mac Anu, allready counting the minutes of when they'd meet again.

************ 

Thanks for reading. ^^ ~Ta. 


End file.
